villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Peg Leg Pete
This article is about Pete, the classic Disney villain. For the Toy Story villain, see Stinky Pete. And for the Superted villain, see Texas Pete Peg Leg Pete 'is a villainous anthropomorphic cat created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks. He is mostly known as the arch-nemesis of Mickey Mouse, though he's also commonly featured as a rival for Donald Duck and Goofy as well. Though usually associated with the Mickey Mouse universe, Pete appeared in Disney's cartoon series Alice Comedies before the first appearance of Mickey Mouse, which makes the oldest Disney recurring character and the main antagonist of the Mickey Mouse franchise. Personality Pete's personality has changed over the years, but one factor has always remained the same: Pete is always up to no good. Pete can be called many things: a schemer, thief, monster, con artist, or even a heartless villain. Often relying on brute strength, Pete can sometimes be a bumbler, though he has sometimes been shown to be rather cunning and intelligent in most incarnations. However, this has never prevented him from cheating people, though only to be foiled by a heroic character. In most roles, Pete is conceived as monstrous, being feared by most and challenged by few. His plans would range from kidnapping to taking over a country. He was seen to smoke in earlier cartoons but has managed to kick the habit (though his smoking is still featured in a majority of his merchandise and promotional material). Aside from his truly villainous nature, Pete was shown to have a softer side, notably in Goof Troop and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Both depicted Pete as a mischievous schemer rather than a villain. In Goof Troop however, Pete was viewed as cruel by his son P.J. who'd rather eat glass than go fishing with his father. In Clubhouse, Pete's nature was toned down incredibly for the target audience and became more of a friend than foe to Mickey and friends as the series progressed while maintaining the antagonistic role for specials. Like most Disney villains, Pete is fully aware of the fact that he is a cruel villain and that people strongly dislike him, however, he takes pride in his evil deeds feeling no remorse for his victims for the most part. According to his villain musical number in the film Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Pete believes if one can't be loved, they should be feared, explaining his nature. This aspect of his character has been featured several times in some of his recent appearances, specifically House of Mouse, Clubhouse, and the Kingdom Hearts series, where Pete's ambitions have been revealed to be driven by loneliness and a lust for admiration, driving him to madness and villainy, as well as making him a rather tragic villain. This could also explain why he strongly detests Mickey Mouse and constantly goes out of his way to torment him, the mouse being all-around beloved by most who know him and more often than not coming out victorious through all endeavors, having everything Pete desires, but can never gain. The popular Kingdom Hearts video game series portrays Pete as the bumbling sidekick-type that comically fails his evil missions. While not always conceived as a major threat to the game's protagonist Sora, Pete manages to be a key part in the plots of his partner Maleficent. Because of his varying role as a villain, Pete can be one of three Disney villains (the others being Maleficent and Chernabog) who simply do what they do for just deliberate evil. Through all the years the world has known the notorious Pete, whether he has been simply an antagonist or a full-blown villain, he still manages to play the part of the character he was created to be; the fellow everyone loves to hate. Steamboat Willie thumb|left|130px|Pete in Steamboat Willie. In the first cartoon with sound Steamboat Willie Pete and Mickey made their first and third appearance. Pete was captain of the steam boat and would never give Mickey a break. From beating Mickey on the head to bashing him into the ground Pete has done anything that he could do to hurt him taking enjoyment with every swing. Back then, Pete was considered more of a jerk and a bully than the villain he is known as today. Darkwing Duck Peg Leg Pete makes cameo appearance non speaks, in the ''Darkwing Duck episode "In Like Blunt", where all those villains bidding a the Stole at S.H.U.S.H. Agency List. Mickey's Christmas Carol In the 1983 short film Mickey's Christmas Carol, an adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel A Christmas Carol and the 1974 record album Disney's A Christmas Carol, Pete was cast as the 'Ghost of Christmas Future', who reveals himself by removing his hood and lighting a cigar, which also lights up the engraving on Scrooge's grave. Pete only had one line throughout the whole film, which was answering Ebenezer's question: "Who's lonely grave is this?" ("Why yours, Ebenezer. The richest man in the cemetery!") and laughing cruelly while he pushes Scrooge into his grave as he struggles to escape as the gates of the underworld are opening. This is arguably Pete's darkest role to date. It should be noted that Pete did not portray the ghost in the original Disney's A Christmas Carol album. The Ghost was instead portrayed by the Witch. DuckTales Pete appeared in the show as Captain Pietro, right hand of evil twin of Count Roy of Monte Dumas. He was a corrupt official enjoying exploiting people by often collecting taxes. Pete also appeared as a pirate captain during a time travel. The pirate had a birthday and forced Scrooge, his nephews and Beegle Boys to sing for him on a scene. The Prince and the Pauper Pete's appearance here is considered his darkest role, as there is very little to no humor to his character here, terrorizing the people in the '''(dying)' king's name. In the Disney version of Mark Twain's The Prince and the Pauper, Pete once again played the primary villain, this time as the English king's captain of the guard. When he saw that his ruler's life was slowly diminishing, he and his henchmen, a band of weasels, who now act as the king's guards, seized the opportunity to terrorize England's citizens and rob them of their goods in "favor" of the king. After kicking out a disguised Prince, whom he mistook for the peasant boy Mickey Mouse, out of his kingdom, he later receives word from one of his guards that the Prince was seen a causing a commotion in the village, as the guard claimed that he "acted like a nobleman and he had the royal ring!" Pete suddenly realizes that it was indeed the Prince he "booted out" and seizes another opportunity out this. That night, after the king passes away, Pete finds the "phony prince" (Mickey), threatening the life of his dog, Pluto, unless Mickey follows his commands. In the village, he soon finds and captures the real Prince and takes him to the castle's dungeon to lock him up. On the day of the Prince's coronation, Pete plots to get Mickey crowned as king, though Mickey is still subservient to Pete's orders. His plan, however, is thwarted when the Prince suddenly appears in the throne room, having busted out of the dungeon and evading the guards with the help of Goofy (Mickey's peasant friend) and Donald Duck (the Prince's valet). A sudden battle in the throne room (Mickey and the Prince vs Pete; Goofy and Donald vs the Weasel Guards) results in Pete's defeat, as Goofy's bumbling antics cause a chandelier to fall on the weasels, bundle them together, and send them rolling towards Pete. Pete, seeing this, tries to flee but is slowed down by his ripped-down pants (courtesy of the Prince's swashbuckling skills) and tripped by both the Prince and Mickey, causing him to get rolled over and caught on the chandelier, which sends him and his men rolling through a stain-glass window and falling out of the castle and died. Goof Troop Pete appeared as Goofy's neighbor and the main antagonist in the TV show ''Goof Troop. He works as a used-car salesman and lives with his family which consists of his wife, Peg, son P.J., daughter Pistol and their dog, Chainsaw. He plays as a mean and very demanding figure who thinks that what he does is better than whatever anyone else does. He also shows a soft side to his neighbors but never has them speak of it. He is also shown to be quite strict and harsh towards P.J., but is kinder to Pistol. House of Mouse Pete appears in other different episodes of House of Mouse such as Mickey to the Rescue. In House of Mouse Pete plays a major role as a greedy Landlord who is plotting to take over the cartoon club. Peg Leg Pete's House of Villains The villainous Peg-Leg Pete and the all other villain henchmens takes Disney various Villains over the House of Mouse with the song: "It's Our House Now", The House into Pete's House of Villains. Runaway Brain Julius is a giant hulking Frankenstein-like version of Pete that was created by Doctor Frankenollie. A monster (of fairly low intelligence) who hosts Mickey's brain for a short time. He has been identified by some as Peg Leg Pete because of the physical similarities and the missing leg. A Goofy Movie Set a few years after Goof Troop, Pete serves as the main antagonist, only this time he's more friendly towards Goofy. Pete often gives Goofy advice on how to raise his son with discipline, telling him that he should keep Max under his thumb. In the film, it is shown that Pete works with Goofy, being a children's photographer. Pete tells Goofy that P.J. asked him to take him camping and comments that camping is the perfect way to make a good father/son relationship and that if a son doesn't want to be with his parents, the boy could be stealing or with a gang. This makes Goofy believe the aggravate comments of Principal Mazur about Max and he tells Pete that he is going to fish with his son. Pete attempts to finish the photography session with the current child (a little girl) after Goofy excitedly declared that he's taking Max on a fishing trip. However, the child managed to unseat her diaper and run off while Pete was distracted. Pete is then shown arriving in a RV with P.J. to forest where Max and Goofy are camping. There, Pete tells Goofy that he must control his son. Pete invites the Goofs to dinner but Goofy goes with Max to practice fishing. This makes emerge the legendary Bigfoot who terrifies Max and Goofy and makes Pete drive away. Pete reappears in a motel where Max and Goofy are staying and is surprised to see Max and Goofy take along. When Pete overhears a conversation between Max and P.J. about Max changing Goofy's map route to get to Los Angeles, he tells Goofy about it. Although Goofy didn't believe Pete, he looks at the map and sees the change, realising that Pete was right. Pete is shown for the last time when Max and Goofy are with Powerline. Pete was drinking a beer, but when he sees the Goofs on TV, he spits the drink on the TV screen, shocked. An Extremely Goofy Movie Pete was given an even smaller role as the tertiary antagonist in the Goofy Movie sequel. Taking place a few years later, P.J., Bobby, and Max are heading for college, and Pete is hardly showing disappointment - indeed, he openly plans to turn P.J.'s room into a bowling alley. Later on, after losing his job, Goofy is forced to finish college in order to get employed once more. He attends the same college as Max, making life increasingly complicated for him. Goofy visits Pete for advice on how to make things work, but Goofy gets a brainstorm himself and heads back to college, leaving Pete confused. The Three Musketeers In the 2004 made-for-video animated film The Three Musketeers (with Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy playing the title roles), Pete again appeared under the name Peg-Leg Pete. He served as the main antagonist of the film. Here, he was the Captain of the Musketeers, aiming to take over France, with the help of his lieutenant, Clarabelle Cow, and the Beagle Boys. To do so, he must get Princess Minnie out of the way, but it proves to be difficult for him, even when he hires the film's titular trio to be her bodyguards, believing they won't do a good job protecting her. He received his own "bad guy song", using the classic music piece In the Hall of the Mountain King. Kingdom Hearts Pete was banished from Disney Castle after rude behavior at the Million Dreams Festival. Imprisoned in the void between the world, Pete was visited by Maleficent who offered to free Pete from his prison in exchange for service. Pete is the most willing servant of Maleficent. Collecting Heartless for her even after she dies. You first meet him when going to Yen Sid's house. Pete is busy trying to make him a heartless but fails. Though you meet him there you will not fight him till later in the game. You meet Pete next in the Olympus Coliseum and you have to beat him twice. Once while protecting Meg and once before the cave collapses. Be careful in the second fight because it is timed. Pete also appears in Port Royal and The Pride Lands where he recruits Captain Barbossa and Scar into the Council of Disney Villains and grants them control over Heartless. Pete and Maleficent abandon their lair in Villains Vale durring an attack by Organization XIII and are not seen until the end of the game where they try to seize control of "The Castle That Never Was" from Xemnas and hold off a swarm of Heartless from the heroes. Pete appears again along with Maleficent in Coded in the Datascape as secondary antagonists. In Dream Drop Distance it's revealed their actions in the Datascape were part of a new plan of Maleficent, the nature of which is unknown. Epic Mickey True to form as Mickey Mouse's archenemy Pete is back and ready for action in the video-game Epic Mickey - where he is already back to his evil ways and causing trouble for Mickey. Small Pete Small Pete is the first version of Pete Mickey meets. One night, Small Pete crashed his boat in the World of Gremlins and all the Gremlins kicked out Small Pete and he proved it's an accident and his log is in the ship. He started to stay in the Asia Boat Ride forever. Mickey first meets him that he should help him find his log. In the village, he should get the log and show it to Bennet to prove his innocence. If he doesn't or trade it to Shaky, he'll battle a Blotling Horde with Seers, Spatters and Sweepers. Good Ending: Small Pete starts to rebuild World of Gremlins. You'll get this if you got the log. Bad Ending: Small Pete begins to sulk in the Colosseum. You'll get this if you trade his log or never get it at all. '''Note: Both endings mean that these are the struggles you have faced or you have avoided. Big Bad Pete Nicknamed Big Bad Pete, Pete first appeared when Mickey enters Mean Street. If Mickey helped Small Pete, he gets some E-Tickets and the Small Pete pin. If he doesn't, he gets nothing. If Mickey redeemed Petetronic, he gets a Power Spark and Redeemed Petetronic pin. If he destroyed him, he gets some E-Tickets and the Defeated Petetronic pin, but he's not happy about it. If Mickey defeated Hook and freed the Sprite, he'll get both, the Captain Hook and Hook vs. Pete Pan pin from him. He gets a Spark after Mickey rounds up the Bunny Kids. Good Ending: Big Bad Pete gives the citizens of Mean Street fireworks. Bad Ending: Big Bad Pete starts to be angry and scare the citizens. Note: Both endings mean the way you treat others. Petetronic Petetronic is the robotic version of Pete in Tomorrow City. Petetronic causes a ruckus and he needs to stop damaging Tomorrow City. Strategy If Mickey wants to increase the Thinner capacity, he should deflect his discs and throw Thinner at him and when he's jammed and gets hit, he'll disappear and gets the Defeated Petetronic pin and E-Tickets, but Big Bad Pete is not happy about it. If Mickey wants to increase the paint capacity, he should deflect his discs and throw Paint at him and when he's jammed, he tells Mickey to go to Big Bad Pete and gets a Power Spark and the Redeemed Petetronic pin from him. Good Ending: Petetronnic, Nova, Sparks and the other three Gremlins ride on the Rocket Ride. Bad Ending: The digital image of Petetronic appears and scares the gremlins away and he should have survived. See Big Bad Pete up here. Pete Pan Pete Pan is Wasteland's version of Peter Pan. Captain Hook caged his Sprite and Pete Pan was left in Skull Island, he couldn't fly, Pete Pan will fight Hook if his sprite is saved. He'll warn Mickey and fight Hook. Defeating Hook and saving his Sprite makes Mickey get both pins. Pete Pan won't fight him as he's defeated. In the good ending, he fights Captain Hook and Hook slashes and he laughs at him. If Mickey saved his Sprite and returns to Pete, he'll give him the Hook vs. Pete Pan pin. If he doesn't he gets nothing. Colonel Pete Colonel Pete is Pete's ancestor from Bog Easy. He tells him "not to toss the reel into the thinner". Mickey must thin out the wall by the Beetleworx Generators and complete it. He'll be happy when he helped Colonel Pete. When you enter the Blot, you have to battle Colonel Pete as he's forgotten. Trivia *Pete is similar to the non-Disney villain Bowser, the main antagonist of Nintendo's Mario franchise: **Both are usually the largest of a cast. **Both are the main antagonists of some of the world's most famous franchises. **Both have superhuman strength that surpasses the cast. **Both have been known to team up with their enemies when the time calls for it. **Their respective archenemies are small and mainly associated with the color red. **Their appearance suggest that they are brutish but are actually highly intelligent to the point of being able to design and create amazing technology by themselves. **Both have led armies (Pete has the Disney Villains and Bowser has the Koopa Troop). **Both have enemies who are three heroes (Pete has the Disney trio (Mickey, Donald & Goofy), while Bowser has Team Mario (Mario, Luigi & Yoshi.) **Both have loyal minions (The Beagle Boys for Pete, and The Koopalings for Bowser.) **Both kidnap the protagonist's love interests (Pete kidnaps Minnie, and Bowser kidnaps Peach.) **Both have been known to use or work with characters of all sides and betray them once they served their purposes. **Both usually learn a new ability in their next appearance **Both have grown to giant sizes. **Both have sons who are named after them and have the "Jr." suffix (PJ for Pete, and Bowser Jr. for Bowser). Unlike Bowser Jr., PJ isn't a villain (except in Bellboy Donald). **Both have a giant monster ego (Pete with Julius from "Runaway Brain", and Bowser with Giga Bowser from "Super Smash Bros. Melee"). Note: If you helped every version of Pete, there are fewer enemies to fight. Similar Villains *Bowser (Super Mario series) - See 'Trivia'. *Bluto (Popeye) - Both are strong villains who use their strengths, as well as the tricks they have up their sleeves, to defeat their enemies, but are terrible strategists, but are also friendly to their foes at times and kidnap the protagonist's love interests. Pete kidnaps Minnie and Bluto kidnaps Olive. *Snidely Whiplash (Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties) - TBA *Hooded Claw (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) - TBA *Razoul (Disney Aladdin) - Razoul persecutes to Aladdin, faces to him and has as loyal minions to his Royal Guards. Pete as guard it faces to Mickey. *Dishonest John (Beany and Cecil) - TBA *Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik (Sonic) - They are both obese characters who are occasionally fight their foes, but also respect them as rivals as well as being enemies. *''Marvel Comics'': **Magneto - TBA **Kingpin - TBA **Doctor Octopus- TBA **Thanos - TBA **Red Skull - The personality of Red Skull is based in the dark side of the policy of Nazi Germany. Pete's personality is based in the dark side of the policy of United States. *Mr. C. Montgomery Burns (The Simpsons) - Both are greedy for money. *John Silver (Treasure Planet) - TBA *Captain Hook (Disney's Peter Pan) - TBA *Shan-Yu (Disney's Mulan) - TBA *Lawrence Limburger (Biker Mice from Mars) - TBA *Commander Rourke (Disney's Atlantis the lost Empire) - TBA *Lord Business (The Lego Movie) - TBA *Lex Luthor (DC comics) - TBA *Alameda Slim (Disney's Home on the Range) - TBA *Ghostly Trio (Casper) - TBA *''Transformers'': **Megatron - TBA **Galvatron - TBA *Discord '' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' - TBA *The Grinch '' (How the Grinch stole Christmas)'' - TBA *Don Karnage '' (Talespin)'' - Both characters are main enemies of both main protagonists of their respective series. *Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern life) - Both are grouchy neighbors of Mickey Mouse and Rocko. *Gargamel (The Smurfs series) - TBA *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes series) - Both are archenemies of both cartoon official mascots. *Peter Griffin'' (Family Guy)'' - TBA *''Pokémon'': **Giovanni - TBA **Persian - Both are fictional cats. *''Star Wars series'': **Darth Vader - TBA **Boba Fett - TBA *Shredder (1987 TMNT) - They are tough strong comical foes, sometimes trying to take over their evil partners to be better rulers of worlds but fail miserably (Shredder with Krang, Peg Leg Pete with Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts 2). *Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch media) - TBA *Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker series) - TBA *Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before Christmas) - TBA *Mojo Jojo (PowerPuff Girls) - They are both Big Bads who will try and stop their foes in order to acheive their goals, but can sometimes respect their foes as rivals when not fighting. *Emperor Zurg (Toy Story) - TBA Gallery Tumblr lyop8oQ6e01r3jmn6o1 1280.png Captain Pete01.jpeg 1953-canvas-3.jpeg 470085-vlcsnap 00654.jpeg Tumblr mwanl9zXSf1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpeg Pete2013.jpeg|Pete in the new Mickey Mouse series Mickey11.jpeg Riveter3.jpeg Petegooftroop.jpeg|Pete in Goof Troop 965473-pete 8 super.jpeg|Pete in Mickey Mouse Works Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.37.37 PM.png Screen shot 2013-09-13 at 4.35.22 PM.png Final Pete in Mickey Mania.gif Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.39.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.41.19 PM.png Pete-bossbattle.jpeg Pete on MDC.jpeg DuckTales (Boom! Studios) Issue 1C.jpeg Dtu-supervillains.jpeg Disneys-epic-mickey-2-the-power-of-two-end-credits.jpeg External Links *Peg Leg Pete in Heroes Wiki *Peg Leg Pete in Disney Wiki Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Archenemy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Singing Villains Category:Usurper Category:Rivals Category:Greedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Outright Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Parents Category:Recurring villain Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Brutes Category:Con Artists Category:Pirates Category:Gamblers Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Barbarian Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Thugs Category:Misogynists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Forgers Category:Dimwits Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cowards Category:Mascots Category:Right-Hand Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Crossover Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Monarchs Category:Criminals Category:Related to Hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Starvers Category:Traitor Category:Boxers Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Spouses Category:In love villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Feline Villains Category:Dictator Category:One-Man Army Category:Child-Abusers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Time-Travellers Category:Business Villains Category:Bullies Category:Siblings Category:Living Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Riders Category:Sorcerers Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:War Criminals Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Provoker Category:Hero's Lover Category:Clawed Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Evil from the past Category:Nemesis Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Monster Master